Taste the Rainbow
by xxassassinxx18
Summary: Warning: Gender bends, AU, language, Prussia being Prussia in general, Lovi's mouth, Toni's mouth, and mentions stuff that may or may not be legal mentioned.. who knows what is gonna happen... two-shot made from my boredom and a conversation with my China


Warning: Gender bends, language, Prussia being Prussia in general, and stuff that may or may not be legal mentioned...

AN: OK, so I was talking to my awesome China one day and we were telling each how our families were messed up and she made a comment about an incident with Skittles and I suddenly had this idea. The text conversation is based on a real conversation I had. Yes, he was really on the roof, why? I don't know. And I seriously twitched the entire time I wrote it. Yeah, I know that some of y'all probably hate me for the cliffhanger on the last chapter of When We Were Kids, but I'll let you in a secret, I have no idea what's going to happen, so next chapter will be a surprise for all of us! **goes to die in a corner** yeah I know... oh well! enjoy this idea that I hope doesn't bug me to become a chapter fic...

ENJOY!

Maddie stood watching the teacher drone on,just waiting for the end of school bell to ring, wondering how the hell she had gotten her boyfriend. She had no idea, honest. Well, maybe the little incident with maple syrup was a little help, but that's not the point! She had been crushing on him since they were in 6th grade, but no one knew that, though she had her suspicions about Francis. She was the quiet girl in the back who could answer every question you asked her, but that was only if you could see her, which a lot of people couldn't. Now that she thought about it, she was mistaken for Alfred more than people actually remembered that she was alive, which didn't make sense considering that she was a girl and Alfred was a guy. Sure, they were twins, but when one has hair to their shoulders and the other has a fucking bowl cut, it gets kinda annoying. She was happy that at least Francis could remember her, but that brought a whole lot more problems. Problem one, he was the biggest flirt, EVER. He would flirt with anything with a pulse. Which was proven by him trying pick-up lines on Maddie's poor dog. Problem two, he just happened to be best friends with the two biggest trouble makers in the school, one being her own boyfriend. They had been inseparable since the third grade, and none of them had any plans to change it. Problem three, he still forgot her sometimes.

Maddie groaned quietly and looked down to see the doodle that she had been unconsciously doing. A small blush crept onto her face when she saw the picture of Gilbert. As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed from her pocket, effectively scaring her witless. No one texted her during class, except Alfred, Francis or Gilbert, all for their respective reasons. She looked at the sender and smiled.

_To:Maddie_

_From:TheAwesomeness_

_YO Birdie! Wanna hang 2nite? Got the car _

_and Luddy got Feli over. Plz plz plzzzz_

_Im buying piza and we can jst hang_

_PLZ! we need to start the break right!_

Maddie's smile widened as she typed back her answer.

_To:TheAwesomeness_

_From:Birdie_

_sure Gil sounds fun. Alfred has Ali over. What we doin'?_

_Plz don't get us arrested, thats all I ask._

_To:Maddie_

_From:TheAwesomeness_

_Score! just got the gas money from Gramps!_

_he was pissed for som reason tho..._

_don't worry Maddie! I dont wanna see my Birdie be a _

_jail Birdie. _

_To:TheAwesomeness_

_From:Birdie_

_well... you are at skool... right?that would make me mad _

_too. I have money too, so you don't have to _

_get it all. And you know well that I can take care of my _

_self! :(((_

_To:Maddie_

_From:TheAwesomeness_

_sure, I am AT skool but not in skool. Kesesese~ _

_Im gonna pay and there will be no argument_

_yeah I kno Birdie and Bobby Richway still hasn't come_

_back._

_To:TheAwesomeness_

_From:Birdie_

_I stil say he kicked himself in the ballz. You _

_on the roof again? Ur gonna get into trouble._

_Fine, u pay. _

_To:Maddie_

_From:TheAwesomeness_

_AWESOME! C YA THEN BIRDIE!_

_STAY AWESOME!_

Maddie looked at the clock and sighed. This class seemed to take forever. She went back to her drawing, just to pass the time.

Once the bell rang, she hurried out the door. She had never been so relieved to get out of that class room. The teacher had been about to yell at the class about some stupid assignment that everyone had failed except two people, Kiku and someone whose name slipped her mind. Maddie got all her books that she would need for the break, though few because it was Christmas break and the teachers knew that no one would want to or get any homework done. She then made her way to the second floor, to the door that she had used so many time. She opened it and stepped outside and immediately turned around and ran back inside. She had found the one person that she had been looking but she would rather have not seen the scene that she had walked into. Gilbert had been there, but he wasn't alone. There was a person, Elizabeta if she remembered right, with him. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but when she walked in they had been so close that they were almost kissing. Now, Maddie wasn't a jealous person, but if you saw your boyfriend all but kissing another girl, you would be kinda hurt too. As chance had it, Antonio just happened to be walking down the hall Maddie was running down, tears streaming down her face. Antonio's girlfriend, Lovina, was one of the people who saw Maddie and almost never forgot her, and she just happened to be tucked under Antonio's arm when Maddie ran by. The couple stood there for a moment, then Lovina turned and ran after Maddie, yelling for Antonio to go on ahead and meet his goddamn friend, using more profanity of course. Antonio, who had no idea what else to do, kept on his path to the rooftop. He burst out of the door, opening his mouth to greet Gilbert, only to see the same scene Maddie had seen. Antonio, who was not as oblivious as he seemed, put things together and suddenly knew why Maddie was crying. He knew that Maddie had liked Gilbert since the 6th grade and he had seen how happy both of them had been since they had gotten together. He had actually seen Gilbert blush when the two were together, and no one had made Gilbert blush, ever. Gilbert had been a happier person since they had gotten together, and had even started to get into less trouble. And now he was ruining it...

Suddenly, Antonio was pissed beyond pissed, to the point where he couldn't talk. He walked over to the other two on the roof and pulled the Albino up by the roots of his hair. He turned and dragged Gilbert through the door and the halls by his hair until he found what he was looking for. Gilbert, who was not happy about being dragged, yelled until Antonio glared at him. Gilbert knew his friend well enough to see that he should shut up, _now._ He allowed himself to be dragged until they reached the end of a hallway where he heard the tell-tale sniffles and chokes that said someone was crying. Gilbert tried to turn his head to look but Antonio's iron grip let him do no such thing.

"Prendi quel bastardo lontano da lei! Non merita nemmeno a vederla!"(Get that bastard away from her! He doesn't deserve to even see her! Italian) the angry voice of Lovina resounded through the halls with deafening volume.

Another, softer, voice spoke up, punctuated with sniffs "Calm down, Lovina, please!" a slight sob, then "Thank you both for worrying about me, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Gilbert's chest clenched. He knew that voice. He knew it so well that, even if it were marred by the sounds of recent crying, he could tell who it was.

"Maddie? What's wrong? What happened?" he said frantically. The only answer he got was a fresh wave of sobs and a rough shake of the head from Toni.

"You fucking idiot! You make out with another girl on the roof and you expect your girlfriend to be okay with it?" Toni had calmed down enough to be able to talk again. "Even I know not to do that!"

"Wait, What? Who was I making out with? You mean Liz? We weren't doing anything, I swear! She was just telling me-" Gilbert suddenly cut off. He had promised to keep it a secret. A new voice had made that unnecessary.

"I was telling him I am a lesbian!" a girl with long brunette hair stood at the end of the hall hands on her hips, flower clip sparkling in the sunlight from the window behind her. The entire hall was quiet for a few seconds, until Antonio spoke up.

"Then, why were you almost kissing him?" he asked, not bothering to be polite because he was still slightly mad.

The girl shook her head, "I wasn't. It just looked like that from a series of events that you wouldn't believe, even if I told you." she sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to meet Romy, she gets very pissy when he has to wait." she said and skipped away, leaving an extremely awkward silence behind.

Gilbert was the first to speak up this time. "Hey, Toni, can you let me go yet?" he asked.

"Oh," he said, going back to his usual self. "Sure!"

After being let go, Gilbert whipped around to see Maddie sitting there in her washed-out jeans and bright red hoodie, tear stains running down her face. She just looked back at him, eyes showing the real pain that she would never say aloud. Gilbert, knowing that he was the cause of her tears and pain, wanted to cry himself. He opened his arms to her and immediately Maddie was enveloped in a hug that both would be happy if it never ended.

Antonio took this as their cue to leave. He held out his hand to Lovina, who took it with her signature scowl on her face, muttering "Bastardo.".

When Maddie and Gilbert and Maddie broke apart, they finally noticed that they were alone in the hallway. Gilbert took the opportunity.

"Maddie, next time something something is bothering you, tell me and we will figure out a way to fix it." he said and pulled her close again. He could have sworn that he heard her laugh but wasn't sure. "So.. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." she said. "can we stop by my house first, I need to get out of this damn uniform."

"Anything you want, Birdie." Gilbert said and slung an arm around her shoulders. "what we doing after that?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure how many you would like."she giggled. Gilbert never loved the sound more then now.


End file.
